Nico di Angelo & The Broken Curse
by Alice1902
Summary: Nico di Angelo is with Will Solace, until he leaves him for... A new girl, known by Piper and Hazel changes Nico's mind about everything, but does he mean it... Or is it a bit of manipulating by The Broken Curse


Chapter 1 – Piper

 **Piper wasn't surprised when she got the text,** she had been waiting to get it since the reunion of the Greeks and Romans. No one else knew, except from Hazel. They had already been arranging things to do. And Nico... Well, he was gonna have the biggest change in his life. She had seen it in Katropis's blade. It was the first image she saw in the blade that wasn't so cold and icy since the doors of death. Jason seemed spooked. He was looking at Piper as if she had slapped him. Then she realised she had. She had slapped Jason in excitement and squealed.

"Why the excitement" Jason straightened his glasses.

"No reason"

Jason gave his 'of course' face and before he could ask anymore, Hazel ran up and asked if she had got the news. Piper squealed in answer. They started to jump and squeal together, that got the attention of Nico.

As he walked towards them. Piper saw from the corner of her eye, Jason lift his hands up as if saying 'don't ask me'. She punched him for that. When Nico got there, Piper started squealing again, remembering what she saw in the blade.

"Umm... Hazel, when did you turn into a squealer?"

Piper looked at Hazel and their squealing returned. Piper got quite upset they didn't get to do it for long.

"Not just Hazel, Piper as well" A new voice said

Her happiness returned. Along with the squealing.

"Alexa!" Hazel and piper screamed in unison

"That's my name... God it's boring here. Where's Mr. D and his parties" Alexa clapped her hands and a stage appeared along with every thing you'd need for a gig. And straight away a party started. Piper was first on stage with Hold my Hand by Jess Glynne.

Hazel and Alexa cheered her on and started to dance and party like they were professional dancers. Nico seemed really confused as if he didn't know that Hazel could dance so well, which he didn't, he tried to talk to Jason but he was concentrating on Piper who was looking at him as she sung.

After the song Alexa got up and sung Real Love, once again by Jess Glynne. Piper had always knew that Alexa had a beautiful voice but for some reason every time she sung she was still magnetised. As Piper looked around, a smiled gradually began to glow onto her face, every one was having a good time and for once, demi-god's didn't have a worry. Piper began to help herself to the food Alexa had supplied. But Piper's and pretty much everyone else's good moods faded as Mr. D and Chiron came out. By then, Real Love had ended and Alexa was off stage.

"What is this!?" Mr. D was in a rage and everyone stopped whispering. No one dared to talk back, that is every one but Alexa.

"Really, Mr. D? I believe that on numerous occasions, meaning every day. You have said to me that you are the god of partying and yet you still have to ask what this is" Sniggers scattered from the campers

"Oh, Alexa, I didn't... I mean... You didn't"

"Is there a problem" Piper could see Mr. D was a bit scared

"No... Umm. Not at all, party on!"

Every one cheered, it was clear that Alexa was gonna be popular. Piper shouted 'Encore' to Alexa so she would get back on stage, the campers slowly began to join in, until pretty much all of the campers were chanting.

"Ok! Fine..."

Alexa got on stage and sung Tears by Clean Bandit and Louisa Johnson. The party restarted, the party mood entered. Piper couldn't help starting to dance with Hazel and they ran on sage to dance and sing with Alexa. She laughed at Jason because he looked so gob-smacked. She felt so alive with not a care in the world. There was no room for worry.

No one wanted Alexa to stop singing so she had to stay up and sing. She got requests for slow songs for the couples so she sung A Thousand Years by Christina Perri. The lively dancing changed to slow dancing. Piper was gently pulled by Jason as he pulled her closer to slow dance. Piper imagined it was their wedding and they were having their first dance and a married couple. With the crew of the Argo II as their bridesmaids and best men.

Piper was sad when the song ended and Alexa sung Human by Christina Perri. But she didn't mind that much because she and Jason were holding hands and she saw Nico looking up at Alexa in awe, she didn't get to think that much because her heart started fluttering as Jason kissed her, she went back to her wedding dream this time they had just been married and the vicar had said 'you may now kiss the bride'. The audience clapped as Jason swung her and kissed her.

Back in reality, Piper realised she was slow dancing again to Take Me Home by Jess Glynne, another dream cued, this time they had just walked into a beautiful apartment in Australia for their honey moon and started dancing to songs on the music channel. As they look into each others eyes. The dream stopped as Alexa move on to singing One Step at a Time by Jordin Sparks. They carried on dancing together but not a slow dance. Piper didn't have another dream, all she needed was Jason by her side.

Annabeth got onto stage and gave Alexa a break, and sung How Deep is Your Love by Calvin Harris and Disciples. Annabeth was looking at Percy the whole time and Piper thought about how it was a perfect song for her to sing to Percy as he was the son of Posiedon. Jason broke her thoughts.

"My love is for you is so deep that it's impossible to make a comparison with" He leaned in and kissed Piper. Piper didn't mind at all but she thought that Jason was acting weird, but she wasn't complaining.

As the song ended, Jason let go of Piper's hand and made his way to the stage, so did Alexa but instead of going to the mic she sat at the drum set and Jason took the position at the mic. He begun to sing Cold Water by Justin Bieber ft. Mo and Major Laser, Piper noticed they both had a smirk on their face.

As it came to the part where Mo sings, Jason dragged Piper onto stage for her to sing, which she had to. She felt great singing next to Jason, she hadn't realised until that moment, it was her dream.

After Jason sung the last line, he got onto one knee and pulled out a small box, mic still in hand. He lifted up the lid of the box, a beautiful, glistening, diamond ring sat inside.

"Piper, we have been through so much together, and when I think back to the Argo II, all I think about is how happy I was to spend so much time with you. But I want... No..." Piper thought Jason wasn't going to carry on. "I need..." Relief spread through her "to spend my whole life with you, so... Will you marry me?"

Piper knew it was what she wanted but before she could answer Alexa gave a drum roll, laughter came from the crowd and even Piper and Jason.

Piper didn't hesitate "Yes!" Jason rose from his knees and gave Piper a full-on kiss. As they pulled apart Jason whispered 'I love you, Pipes'

"I love you sparky"

Piper turned to Alexa

"You knew about this didn't you"

Alexa jumped out of her seat and legged it away, Piper chased after her and laughed as they ran in circles around the camp.

Piper stopped chasing Alexa when she saw that Nico had stopped Alexa and they were talking. She went back to Jason, and before she got to say 'hi' he swooped and kissed her like in her day dream. She was breathless and gasping for air.

"And that's only the beginning, Pipes"

She realised that he was acting weird earlier that day because of the proposal. Jason sat on the grass, and pulled Piper down next to him. Piper felt his arm around her neck, she layed her head on his shoulder, as he fiddled with her necklace.


End file.
